No te escondas, Geraldine
by Ljubica Kalazich
Summary: Por que todos ya habían sufrido un proceso de cambio, y Helga insistía en quedarse atrás. - Quiero decir, Helga, que cualquiera puede llorar. -
1. Moño y Cejas

Capítulo 1: Moño y Cejas.

Con los años todos habían cambiado. Nada era igual que en cuarto grado, y, sin embargo, ese mismo grupo de la PS 118 insistía con seguir pegado, como goma de mascar en un día caluroso. Sid seguía obsesionado con las ranas, Rhonda era igual de chismosa que siempre, Gerald seguía siendo el mejor en contar historia, y, en fin, seguía relativamente igual, pero con pequeñas diferencias que hacían todo más divertido.

Sutilezas, pequeñeces, ñoñerías.

Esas que durante su infancia no sabían usar y que ahora, más grandes y adolescentes habían descubierto y servido a la hora de enfrentar sus problemas. Como Harold, que aunque le seguía molesto que Patty fuera más fuerte que él, ya no la insultaba por eso; Callaba y se guardaba sus machistas pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Incluso Arnold, que siempre fue el más maduro, pudo aprender un poco de este nuevo descubrimiento: Seguía siendo insoportablemente bueno, pero siempre en la medida en la que el otro quisiera ser ayudado, en vez de presionarlo a dejarse ayudar, como solía hacer cuando tenía 9 años.

Ultimo año de secundaria, ya tenían 17 años, y sin embargo seguía habiendo algo fuera de lugar.

Y por supuesto que era Helga.

Resultaba bastante extremista pensar que de no ser por las insistentes criticar de Rhonda, por fin la rubia se había dignado a cambiar su tan chillón vestido rosa recién cuando cumplió los 16 años. Pero el cambio no fue drástico, en más, no sorprendió a nadie. Rhonda se sentido indignada, y se prometió que para su próximo cumpleaños pediría de regalo que Helga tuviese un poco de sentido de la moda. Porque… ¿Era enserio? ¿Jeans viejos, zapatillas desgastadas, y un polero que era… _oh, casualidad,_ igual que su antiguo vestido?

Por lo mismo esa mañana en particular fue la más sorprendente de todas.

Nadie se lo espero. Era de conocimiento general que Helga muchas veces fue más masculina que otros hombres y que si había algo que la caracterizaba era eso: Su brutalidad, su fuerza impropia de una señorita, su actitud cerda y vulgar. Y si le preguntaran a alguien ¿Crees que Pataki es linda? La respuesta siempre iba _desde "No. ¿Pero qué dices, viejo?"_ o algunos más compasivos que decían _"Bueno, algo debe de tener."_

Pero lo cierto era que ella no es fea. Es delgada, y es rubia, y tiene los ojos azules. Empero, había algo raro en ella que contradecía esas cualidad que se supone, tenían que hacerla increíblemente ardiente. Como solía decir Brainy, el único loco que aun tenia ojos para ella.

El murmullo se hizo escuchar en el comedor cuando ella entro –Atrasada, había perdido el primer periodo de clases- y camino hasta quedar en la mesa donde iban las chicas, justo al lado de Phoebe.

El cambio fue simple, algo que cualquier chica pudo hacer y que, sin embargo, no la haría ver diferente para nada. Pero recordemos que Helga no es cualquier chica.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar tampoco, por que reconocían esa mueca de mal humor que daba el augurio de que la tormenta se acercaba. Incluso Stinky, el más torpe de todos entendió la señal que emitía ese silencio y la sorpresa contenida de sus compañeros. _No decir nada, no opinar nada, fingir que no te das cuenta._ Esa era la solución, y quizá, con un poco de suerte, Helga no explotaría.

Pero también existe esa gente bien intencionada: Como Arnold, por ejemplo. Que sin un gramo de hipocresía halagaba a alguien cuando veía un logro o cambio en las personas.

-Que linda te ves hoy, Helga. –Su voz era calma y amable, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amigable, una sonrisa marca Shortman.

Todo fue producto de una conspiración de su hermana que, mientras ella miraba las luchas, decidió que sería una _superfantabulosaidea _quitar toda su ropa y botarla y poner ropa nueva y a su elección. Y Helga, por supuesto, había enfurecido. ¿Pero qué rayos? Se tuvo que auto convencer que aún tenía algo de su estilo, y pese a que no se lo dijo a su hermana, agradeció que lo hiciera: Porque hacer un cambio en su vida ella sola no lo hubiera logrado. Es esa clase de personas que hay que obligar siempre a hacer las cosas.

Pero la transformación no radicaba ahí. Si Helga hubiese llegado con esos jeans que a diferencia de los otros no le quedaban grandes y se apretaban a sus piernas, esas zapatillas de lona nuevas, y esa camiseta morada, entonces, tal vez, la imagen no sería tan impactante.

Pero sus cejas, oh, sus benditas cejas. ¿Lo leyeron bien? Si, sus cejas. Dos cejas, separadas y perfectamente depiladas que se alzaban sobre sus grandes ojos. ¿Qué clase de truco se tuvo que usar para que Pataki aceptara que tocaran su tan amada uní ceja? Seguramente nadie nunca lo sabrá. Pero ya jamás subestimaran a Olga, oh no, después de todo ella también era una Pataki, una mujer de armas tomar.

-Deja de molestarme, Cabeza de balón.-

-No trataba de molestarte, Helga.-

-Sí, claro, Arnoldo, seguro viniste a representar a esta banda de zopencos que no dejan de mirarnos.-

Y Arnold tuvo que mirar su alrededor para confirmar que efectivamente nadie apartaba la mirada de ellos, a pesar de saberse descubiertos.

-Te lo dije. ¿Vez? Ahora apártate, bobo.-

-¿Sabes, Helga? Si cambiaste tu forma de vestir, deberías re plantear cambiar tu actitud, también.-

-¿Insinúas algo, Pelos de chicle?-Siseo, con voz amenazante.

-No, claro que no. Solo trataba de ser amable, y tú me atacas, eso trato de decir.-

-Eres un zopenco llorón, Arnoldo.-

El chico suspiro, resignado, porque sabía que la rutina nunca podría cambiar entre ellos. _Te doy un cumplido, me insultas, me disculpo, me insultas._ Lo típico, lo normal. Lo que, a pesar de todo, daba un gusto diferente a los días de Arnold y que solo a veces extrañaba en esos días en los que Helga llegaba sin humor de ser brabucona.

-Me alegra ver que conservas tu moño rosa. Siempre me ha gustado como se ve el rosa en ti. –Y se inclinó, viendo de cerca como el cabello de Helga seguía en dos coletas, y adornado por ese moño que con los años, parecía sin desgastar.

-¿Te sigues burlando?-Ataco, nuevamente, pero esta vez con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Nadine y Rhonda contuvieron sus exclamaciones de felicidad_. ¡Oh dios mío, este será un notición!_ Phoebe se cubrió los ojos, _olvidando_, antes de que su mejor amiga le pidiera el favor. Gerald, en la mesa continua anoto mentalmente cada detalle, esa sería la nueva leyenda de Hillwood. Y Arnold, desgraciado, sonrió complacido. Porque con 17 años ya los malos tratos de la rubia no servirían para cubrir lo que era obvio para todos, incluso para él.

-Solo digo que me gusta cómo te veías antes y como te ves ahora, Helga.-

Después de eso, la noticia de la semana paso de _Helga es realmente bonita_ a _¿Dices que Helga se ha pintado con plumón la uni ceja? _


	2. De poemas y casualidades

Hey Arnold! Obviamente, no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: De poemas y casualidades.

Con los años el encabezado sobre quien era popular o no en la PS 118 había cambiado drásticamente. Las categorías de deportista o persona atractiva se quedaron en el pasado junto a la generación de niños que nunca sabrían quién era Dino Spumoni. Los estereotipos habían dado una vuelta bastante grande y ahora, en la actualidad, tan solo era un grupo curso el que seguía siendo, de cierta forma retorcida, admirado.

Y es que cada elemento tenía su propia forma de ser "popular". Rhonda, por ejemplo, atractiva y a la moda, por supuesto que se convirtió rápidamente en la deidad de las niñas de primero. Gerald, por lo otro lado, un don Juan declarado. Phoebe era inteligente y astuta. Arnold era un líder en potencia y, además. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de su sonrisa noble? Todos tenían su propio puesto y categoría. Pero los rumores viajan rápido, y fue durante la mitad del primer semestre que la poderosa cualidad de Helga G Pataki salió a la luz.

Fue un accidente. Un desgraciado accidente.

Oh sí, todos lo sabían. Era agresiva y mandona, y sin embargo, mantenía un encanto casi sobrenatural cuando se alzaba en defensa de sus amigos. El consejo para los recién llegados siempre era el mismo: _¿Quieres estar seguro? Se amigó de Pataki. _

Era un alma sensible, en el fondo, y pese a que solo Shortman lo noto desde su niñez, con la adolescencia, sus antiguos compañeros lograron entenderlo también. _Porque nos aceptamos, con todo y nuestros defectos. _

El día en que empezó la leyenda fue durante clase de literatura. Como parte de un trabajo especial, les habían pedido escribir un cuento o poema de sus sueños para el futuro. La sorpresa, por supuesto, vino una semana después, cuando el Señor Simmons anuncio que había enviado sus _especiales_ poemas a un concurso _especial _para adolescentes _especiales _como ellos. La cuestión se volvió un tema bastante emocionante.

-¡Yo escribí que soñaba con ser un pudin de limón en el futuro! –Dijo Stinky mientras charlaban todos en la cafetería.- ¡Ah, que dulce sueño! Espero poder ganar.

Nadie tampoco quiso decirle que, en realidad, el trabajo no se trataba de eso, sería mejor que la decepción le llegara por otro lado. Rhonda, por otra parte, anunciaba a viva voz que se prepararan para llorar, porque ella había hecho el cuento más espectacular de todos sobre su futura vida como diseñadora de modas. Todos, en su momento, quisieron alardear un poco sobre una posible victoria. Incluso Arnold, con voz tímida anuncio: _Mi único sueño era encontrar a mis padres, y lo hice. ¿Acaso no es mejor hablar sobre un sueño hecho realidad a uno que aún no estamos seguro de que sucederá?_ Pero hasta ahí llego al orgullo. Los resultados fueron rápidos, y junto a ellos vinieron otros sobre otros concursos que se realizaron en la misma fecha. Tantos premios por dar dieron como paso el inicio de una ceremonia en donde los padres podrían ir a ver los logros de sus hijos.

Así que el gran día había llegado. Los padres al frente y los niños tras las cortinas, ansiosos por ser los ganadores. Era una sorpresa. ¡Una lamentable sorpresa! Sería una patada en los cojones para cualquiera que no pudiese ganar. Y se anunció al ganador de ciencias, y de deletreo e incluso al de geografía.

-Queremos recordarles a todos los concursantes que son muy especiales y todos sus trabajos son especiales en su forma especial. Así que no se decepcionen si pierden esta vez, seguirán siendo especiales igual. –El señor Simmons, quien hablaba y sonría con el pecho lleno de orgullo dio una mirada a sus alumnos.- El ganador del concurso de literatura es… ¡Helga Pataki! Por su especial trabajo de poesía.

Y el mundo entero dejo de girar. La cara de todos se desfiguro en total sorpresa, y mientras que algunos se lamentaban otros negaban lentamente con la cabeza. _Pero es Helga… ¡Es Helga, ella no puede escribir poemas, es una insensible! _La aludida solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, y camino al escenario para recibir su premio. _¿Qué más esperaban, Zopencos? Yo soy muy asombrosa. _

-Oh Helga, yo estoy muy segura de que tu poema debe ser magnifico.-

-Si Helga, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba de ti. Cielos… Felicidades.- Siguió Arnold, tratando de ver con terrible disimulo el poema que había sido enmarcado en un cuadro y que la rubia sostenía contra su pecho, recelosa.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé, soy grandiosa y todos me aman. Ahora si me disculpan: Cabeza de Balón, señorita Perfecta, tengo ganas de un mantecado. ¡Phoebe!-

-¿Si, Helga?-

-Busca las cosas de mi casillero, llévalas a mi casa, y en el camino cómprame un poco de Mantecado. Ah, y si te recibe Olga no le digas nada del concurso. ¿Entendido?-

-Buscando, llevando, comprando y omitiendo. Entendido, Helga, hablamos en la noche.-

Así que era de esa forma. Helga era burlona, sí. Helga era pesada, sí. Helga era agresiva, sí. Y al parecer, Helga era increíblemente buena escribiendo poemas.

Pero el tema pasó rápido y ahora todos se concentraban en un posible romance entre Curly y Rhonda. La cuestión había pasado a segundo plano, y el único que aun insistía con ver el poema ganador era, por supuesto, Arnold.

-Sé que eres un chico valiente, Amigo, pero si sigues insistiendo a Helga se va a enfadar de verdad.-

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, Gerald. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Entiendes? Tan solo quiero saber que escribió.-

-Bueno, conociendo a Helga seguramente escribió sobre lo patético que es el mundo y lo superior que es ella.- Los dos rieron a la vez, de forma tenue.

-Tienes razón, eso sería muy Helga Pataki.- El rubio sonrió, preparado para soltar una nueva risotada, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por una delicada mano que se posó sobre su hombro, y lo hizo voltear, junto a su amigo, de inmediato.

-¿Qué cosa sería muy Helga Pataki, Alfred…? Oh, quiero decir, Arnold.-

El susodicho dio un paso hacia atrás, pálido. Frente a sus ojos estaba la muy conocida Olga Pataki. Famosa por su innegable talento teatral, y el profundo odio que su hermana menor le profesaba cada vez que tenía ocasión. El muchacho trago saliva y trato de buscar una excusa rápida. Él sabía bien, pero _muy bien_ que Helga no quería que su hermana ni por casualidad se enterara del poema. ¡Su mente se ilumino y la poca imaginación que tuvo para el concurso de poemas volvió para recrear un plan maestro! Oh, sí, ya tenía la historia perfecta para excusarse y evitar la furia Pataki. Ahora solo tenía que decirlo antes de que Olga sospechara. ¡Rápido!

-Hablábamos del poema que escribió para un concurso-Gerald, por primera vez, fue maldecido por la rabia muda de su mejor amigo_. ¡Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto! _Lo miro con pánico, y solo entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de su error. _¿Hable demás, cierto?_ Parecían decir sus ojos.

-¿Mi hermanita bebe participo en un concurso de poesía?-Pregunto por fin, con mirada alucinada.

-S-Si… y gano.- ¿Ya qué? Lo habían arruinado, nada cambiara si terminan de contarle la historia.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a una muy emocionada Olga que daba gritos de felicidad y daba saltos en dirección a su casa.

-Amigo, estamos muertos.-

-No es necesario que señales lo obvio, Gerald.-

Pero la sanguinaria muerte que se esperaban nunca llego. Ni siquiera un golpe de Betsy, un insulto, un hostigamiento, un ataque de bolitas de papel. Nada.

Supieron si, en exactas palabras de Phoebe –quien nunca mentía, o esa esperaban.- que Helga si que se enteró de quienes habían dicho a su hermana mayor lo del poema. Sin embargo, ni ella, su mejor amiga, ni nadie más en toda la escuela supo por que la rubia no reaccionaba como se estaba esperando.

Pero nadie replico nada, tampoco, y decidieron tomarlo como algo positivo. No es que Helga estuviese precisamente muy feliz, en realidad, parecía demasiado neutral. No saludaba y no reía ni se enojada y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, ignorando a todo y a todos. Entre su grupo de amigos más cercanos empezaron a preguntarse si era acaso una nueva forma de manifestar su enfado: Tal vez estaba esperando para realizar su venganza contra Arnold y Gerald en el momento justo y preciso.

Pero ya había pasado una semana, y empezaron a preocuparse.

-Quiero pensar, amigos, en las siguientes dos opciones: O Helga realmente esta maquinando con todas sus neuronas el plan maestro para llevar a cabo una venganza sangrienta que pueda satisfacer sus comunes deseos de superioridad. O, en realidad, está deprimida por algo.- Fue lo que dijo Phoebe, un día en que toda la pandilla decidió que era un asunto de todos saber que pasaba. Al menos eso había dicho Rhonda cuando los reunió.

Y pese a que la segunda opción pasó a descartarse al instante por todos, hubo alguien ahí que la atajo en el aire y la considero de verdad. Porque Helga es humana, y si ya demostró que puede escribir poemas ganadores de un suculento premio, entonces también podía sentirse mal, como todos los demás. Quien lo pensó era nuestro cabeza de balón, por supuesto.

A Arnold solían pasarle las cosas más curiosas. Vivía con un karma infinito: Tan solo bastaba con que pensara en algo malo y era castigado por una fuerza divina. Se rompía su disco favorito, se le perdían sus cuadernos, o en la cafetería de la escuela solo quedaba carne especial. Cosas por el estilo, y que por un tiempo le hicieron creer que las buenas acciones que realizaba eran casi una obligación. Pero después dejo de pensar así, de alguna forma le complacía ayudar a los demás por muy metiche que dijeran que era.

Además, parecía que el nació para ello porque: _Oh, qué casualidad, justo vi el vergonzoso pijama de Iggy._ O también_: Oh, qué casualidad, me entere de que la familia de Rhonda está en la quiebra. _

O en este caso especial:

_Oh, casualidad, es de noche y decidí salir a comprar un dulce por que la cena de la abuela estaba horrible y cuando pasaba por el parque me encontré con que Helga está en una de las bancas llorando. _

-¿Helga?-La aludida se revolvió exaltada en su lugar y al reconocer la voz se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, frotándolos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres, Arnoldo? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?-

-¿Estas llorando?- Con cuidado tomo asiento a su lado, mientras dejaba los dulces a un lado.

-Claro que no, zopenco.- Volteo su rostro, para que no la viera.

-Vamos, Helga, sabes que puedes contar conmigo… Es decir, si esto es por lo del poema… No sé qué pudo pasar tan malo, pero lo siento.-

-No me pasa nada. ¡Rayos! Ahora una no puede salir y dar una vuelta al par-parque… -Y se atraganto al final, en su afán por esconder las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Vamos, no tienes que esconderlo. Es normal que te sientas mal por algo. A veces yo también lloro.-

-Pero yo no soy un bebe llorón como tú.-Arnold suspiro, se dio fuerzas y rodo los ojos antes de responder.

-Quiero decir, Helga, que cualquiera puede llorar.- Tomo uno de los dulces, el de chocolate, y se lo puso en las piernas. La rubia lo dudo antes de tomarlo, y echárselo a la boca. Esta vez, con más libertad, sorbió los fluidos que se escapaban por su nariz y se volvió a frotar los ojos.

-Estaba muy feliz cuando gane el concurso. ¿Sabes? Incluso estaba feliz cuando Olga se enteró, no me importo mucho que se lo dijeran tú y Gerald, en cierta forma me aliviaba… Porque yo no tenía el valor de hacerlo…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Pero a Bob y a Mirian no les intereso. Nunca les intereso nada que tenga que ver conmigo, solo pensé que… como esta vez era yo quien había destacado en algo… Pues, no sé, que tal vez sería diferente. Pero no fue así.-

El muchacho lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Era una situación delicada: No era la primera vez que le daba un consejo a Helga con respecto a su familia, pero era la primera vez que parecía verdaderamente afectada. Y, de alguna forma, la mirada que le daba la chica le hacía pensar que lo que dijera podría ser crucial para su alivio personal.

-¿Y Olga que dijo?-

-Bueno, después de leerlo se puso a llorar… Estaba tan loca que tenía planeado hasta llamar a una editorial. Pero la detuve. –Soltó una risa, recordando la histeria de su hermana.

-¿Y cómo te sentiste con eso?-Con disimulo coló su mano sobre la ajena, apretándola con cariñosa suavidad.

-Me sentí bien.-

-¿Vez? Ahí lo tienes. Aunque a tus padres no les importe, siempre estará tu hermana, por mal que te pueda caer a veces.-

La rubia sonrió, y un pequeño soplido le hizo darse cuenta que su moño estaba a medio caer. Subió sus manos para arreglarlo. O por lo menos una. Arnold seguía sosteniendo su mano. Por una pequeña fracción de segundos en su rostro apareció una sonrisa bobalicona que enseguida se esfumo. Se levantó de golpe enredando su largo cabello en unas ramas bajas, se retorció para quitarlo y en medio del jaleo su moño rosa quedo estancado en el árbol. Pero lo ignoro.

-¡No vuelvas a sobrepasarte, babotas!-

-Lo que tú digas, Helga.- Y la miro, coqueto, como se alejaba a pasos agigantados.

Estoy tan emocionada. ¡Dios! Esta es, literalmente, la primera vez que escribo en esta página, y la primera vez también que escribo sobre este Fandom. Pero después de muchos meses viendo y re descubriendo mi infancia con una maratón de la serie, y leyendo un fic tras otro decidí que me tocaba a mi escribir algo.

Ah, hubiese escrito esto en el primer capítulo pero… Soy una pichona, y no sabía si poner las notas del autor en el mismo documento o no… En fin, entiéndanme, soy una principiante! Tuve que pedir ayuda para aprender a subir una historia.

La historia, en realidad, será principalmente sobre el desarrollo que tenga Helga y los pequeños acercamientos de Arnold hacia ella. Y si, ya sé que tal vez no es el mismo Arnold de la serie… Tenía ganas de ponerle su poquito de _hombre galán._

Gracias a quienes me leen. ¡Aceptare de forma positiva cualquier crítica!

Cambio y fuera.


End file.
